


Swearing Boyfriend

by 1997_MusicLover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_MusicLover/pseuds/1997_MusicLover
Summary: Joshua now knows that when Vernon plays video games, he swears more than he already does in his day to day activities.





	

“Go Unconscious! Fucking go unconscious!”

Vernon’s voice travels across the room as he button smashes on the controller, leaning forward on the couch, feet planted flat on the floor as he leans closer to the TV. Though the game volume is low, Vernon’s voice more than makes up for the noise.

“No! No don’t hurt me! Die already bitch! You. Should. Be. Unconscious!” Vernon slams his fingers into every possible button the controller offers, but alas, it is no luck.

With horror etched on his face, Vernon watches as the samurai quickly – and without a sweat – kills off his character.

“Bullshit!” Vernon hollers, tossing the controller onto the cushion beside him as he collapses back into the couch.

“Ya!” Vernon only glances up for a second at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. “Vernon, what have I told you about cussing?”

Vernon rolls his eyes before leaning back to shout back, “Fuck off!”

“Vernon!”

Vernon laughs, clapping his hands together as he smiles to himself.

Joshua comes out from the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest as he glares down at Vernon, who covers his mouth as he pulls his knees up, setting his feet on the edge of the couch. The innocent image makes Joshua shake his head.

“Why are you such a pain?” Joshua practically whines, letting his arms drop.

“Cause I’m a little devil?” Vernon offers with a wide grin.

“This is true.” Joshua can’t help but smile with him, his smile being in infection.

Vernon puts his feet down and reaches out to grip Joshua’s hips, pulling him down so he’s straddling Vernon’s legs as his hands rest on Vernon’s shoulders.

“You love me though right? Even with my temper and cussing, the little devil inside can’t be contained.” Vernon gives Joshua a sheepish smile as he looks up at him.

Joshua grips onto his shoulders to keep steady as he smiles at him. “Of course I love you. You and your little devil.”

“Good cause your angel is adorable too.” That gets Joshua to laugh, and seeing Joshua laugh makes Vernon blush and bite down on his lip.

“Well, you know, you would make my angel very happy if you could to try and cut back on your swearing.”

Vernon rolls his eyes as he drops his head back. “Your angel can deal with it, fuck it.”

“Seriously,” Joshua practically whines, lifting one hand off Vernon’s shoulder to smack his chest, “you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth.”

Grabbing Joshua’s wrist, Vernon lifts his head and gives his signature bright, wide smile. Leaning forward he gets close enough to where their lips are centimeters apart. Joshua holds Vernon’s gaze as he tries to remember to breath, because he may call Vernon a devil but – and he‘ll never admit it out loud – Vernon looks like an angel to him.

“I thought my boyfriend loved when I kiss him.” Vernon whispers, his smile morphing into a smirk when he notices Joshua’s frozen state.

“Well, um,” Joshua fumbles for a response, Vernon’s intense stare doing nothing to calm down his racing heart. “Vernon-”

Joshua is cut off by Vernon pressing their lips together, effectively silencing his boyfriend. After a second Vernon releases Joshua’s writs, which then falls to grip Vernon’s shirt as Joshua pulls back.

As Joshua takes a breath to clear his head Vernon chuckles, saying, “See? I know you love my kisses.”

Joshua lets out a breathless laugh before shaking his head. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.”

“This is true,” Joshua smiles once again before pushing off, by Vernon’s shoulders and standing up. “Now that you’re done with your video game, wanna come help me finish dinner?”

“I wanna say ‘no’ but I think I have to say ‘yes.’”

“Correct!” Joshua reaches down and takes Vernon’s hand.

He doesn’t protest when Joshua pulls him up from the couch, just smiles and lets him drag him to the kitchen to help cook.


End file.
